des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Atalanta the Huntress
Jonathan Honey 1600602 Atalanta the Huntress- Character Profile The Re-enchantment brought about many things, old gods now walk the earth, folk stories are becoming true once again and there are dragons flying through the sky once again. One thing that was looked over was Heroes. With ancient Greece being somewhat off the course of The Silk Road and many of the ancient monsters now walking the land. Greece has largely been annexed for fear of some of the most dangerous monsters in all of mythology escaping into the world. The borders were closed and guarded. However, some things escaped. More specifically, some''one''. A young woman slips through the border, heading into the world. Her name is Atalanta, the woman who slew the Calydonian Boar and the only woman to have sailed on the Argo. The greatest hunter of ancient Greece. Now, Atalanta roams the Silk Road, hunting any monster she can find. '''Bio: '''In mythology, Atalanta was the mistaken daughter of an Arcadian king who desperately wanted a son and thus abandoned her in the mountains. Rather than dying, the baby Atalanta was taken in by a mother bear, symbolic of Artemis, and raised as one of her cubs. After being discovered by hunters and re-entering society, Atalanta joined the hunt for the Calydonian Boar, and slew it before any of the other many heroes that joined the hunt. Being a hero under a divine mandate, Atalanta was sealed when the God of Boredom locked up all the magic in the world. In a post Re-enchantment world, Atalanta has travelled the world, hunting all manner of beasts and monsters from all corners of Mythology. She often comes off as aloof, but not unfriendly. Atalanta is just not people focused, she concentrates on the hunt above all things. While not arrogant, Atalanta is distinctly confident in her combat abilities. She also takes extreme offence whenever anyone regards her as “simply feminine”. '''Physical Appearance: '''In the modern world, Atalanta is fairly plainly dressed, despite retaining fairly traditional Greek hunting equipment. She is a beautiful young woman, despite being heavily scarred. She stands just under six feet tall and is built slightly, but powerfully. She only ever uses a spear and a bow for her hunting. However, having been raised by bears and being favoured by Artemis, she is almost unstoppable with these simple weapons. '''Reason for being in the Area: '''Atalanta heard tales of some of the monsters that were roaming Transylvania. More specifically, she is here to hunt the greatest of the vampires: Dracula. Atalanta is primarily motivated by the thrill of the hunt and the desire for even greater prey. '''Particular Haunts: '''Atalanta will be found on the outskirts of Cluj-Napoca, attempting to gather information and a hunting party to go and slay Dracula. She is also attempting to keep her intentions secret in case the legendary Vampire finds her before she’s ready. '''Player Interaction: '''Atalanta will ask the player to complete various hunting and information gathering missions that all lead up to a confrontation with Dracula. The player can also be trained in hunting and combat by talking to her. The player will also have the option to flirt and attempt to romance Atalanta but the culmination of this path involves her challenging the player to a foot race that the player cannot win. Upon victory, Atalanta will murder the player and go on her merry way. The player will also have the option to make sexist comments to Atalanta. This will result in direct combat with the huntress, who will be incredibly high level, very fast and will mock the player after beating them into the ground.